muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mr. Johnson
Early Uses of the Puppet Long ago this article had a paragraph regarding times when the character was performed by Jim Henson and others, used outside the usual sketches with Grover, which got removed because it was just the Fat Blue Anything Muppet and not the actual Mr. Johnson character. Recently somebody added the information back which subsequently got deleted again for the same information. While those characters may not have been intended to be Mr. Johnson (and it wouldn't surprise me if the scripts gave no indiciation of it being him), I feel we should still note it somehow. Those Fat Blue characters had the same facial features and attire as Mr. Johnson, even if they weren't served by Grover and tended to have more generic personalities. I don't see it as being too different from, say, noting first season appearances by Cookie Monster, before he was officially named and given a personality, though I guess the difference here would be that they used the Mr. Johnson design for those Fat Blue characters after his personality was established. But still, what do you think about putting in a section noting these instances, saying that they may have been meant to be other characters? --Minor muppetz 03:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think we've established a pretty good basis for who Mr. Johnson is. The similar characters are linked to sketch pages, etc. —Scott (message me) 03:53, November 7, 2011 (UTC) parody Normally when the Muppets are parodied, we cover it on the article for the source of the parody. A new user added some info about The Daily Show's use of Mr. Johnson to parody Michael Steele, which I removed from the page. However, considering all the press this is getting and how popular it is, I added back in a short Trivia section to address it and a link to the Daily Show page. I wouldn't recommend setting this as a precedent, but I figure this is a good compromise for now at least until the hype dies down. —Scott (talk) 03:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Something I've wondered... If this image in that Sesame Street finger puppets book from 1972 refers Mr. Johnson as Harvey Kneeslapper's victim, do you think it may be possible that the character in those sketches with Harvey that had the green backround and the Fat Blue character voiced by Jerry Nelson may actually be Mr. Johnson himself, and not just a look-alike/sound-alike of him? I've been told that was a different character, but after looking at this, it's starting to make me wonder. Wattamack4 16:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Alex :They're not intended to be the same character. He wasn't even named Mr. Johnson at that point. He didn't receive his name until a 1980's sketch. Just look at the video on his page. - Oscarfan 17:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't think he was a nameless character during the 70's. I'd always thought he had a name but it wasn't revealed until the time. Nevermind. Wattamack4 17:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Alex Did Martin P. Robinson ever do him? It's hard to tell for sure, being that all he says is "why me" but in the following clip, it sounds more like Martin than Jerry at the beginning. Am I right? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHAfB_wkmo4&feature=channel_page Garrettk41 03:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's definitely Marty. —Scott (talk) 03:29, 16 July 2009 (UTC) His main picture The photo with him looking at the breakfast menu and Grover looking over his shoulder. I don't recognize that shot. Can anyone tell me what sketch it's from? Garrettk41 17:31, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :It's from the video, Let's Eat: Funny Food Songs. - Oscarfan 00:23, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Mr. Jenkins I recently saw the sketch where Grover, as an elevador operador, demonstrates in and out. This is included at You Tube, but in that sketch, he is referred to as Mr. Jenkins. Should we change this article, since that name was used much earlier? I think that's what we do for characters who had many different names, but not any that were used more than once. I don't think the name Mr. Johnson was used more than once. --Minor muppetz 02:44, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :I don't see that it's the same character http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpxzEJLZqrY. It's just a Fat Blue Anything Muppet voiced by Jim Henson. —Scott (talk) 03:02, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::But it's the same look and attire (though I can't remember if the nose is the same color). I don't know when the Grover the Elevator Operator sketches were made, but it looks like they were made in the early 1970s. He had a pretty generic personality in that sketch (the other characters, even established ones, seemed to have generic personalities in those sketches). During the early years Jim Henson performed Fat blue characters who looked identical, and they appeared to have generic personalities, but his personality seemed a bit generic in the first Waiter Grover sketch as well (though it seems like it was developed a bit more by Episode 406). I don't know if we need a seperate page for Mr. jenkins. --Minor muppetz 19:53, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Video Games Does anyone else remember a Sega Genesis game about Mr. Johnson and Grover at the restaurant? I added a paragraph about it to the article, but we can always use some more information about it if anyone else has any (like the title of the game, for instance). I played the game when I was only about two or three, but surprisingly I remember it in great detail. Please tell me I'm not the only one! -- User:Lycanthrope777 00:37, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :The game was called "Counting Cafe" and is readily available on ebay. Nobody there mentions Mr. Johnson's role, but the stock description says that there wer 36 levels and 15 classic characters, and simply that Grover must count to serve up the orders ... -- Wendy (talk) 05:49, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::Wow, I must remember a lot less about it than I thought... lol Maybe it's because I played it when I was really young (see above) and I probably didn't get very far in the game. Sorry if any of the information in the article was wrong; I was just going by what I remember. -- Lycanthrope777 17:14, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::I'm glad you brought it up; we didn't have anything on the wiki about it. In general, though, it's better not to go by your memories. Memories are tricky, and can change easily -- it's better to work from facts that you can verify. -- Danny (talk) 19:04, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Relative This is incredibly stupid, but is he related to Bob Johnson? -- Zanimum 17:00, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :Ha, that'd be funny. But other than the last name, I don't think there's ever been any evidence to suggest it. — Scott (talk) 17:28, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, it is stupid, and no he isn't. The "Mr. Johnson" name was mentioned as a throwaway, and we use it to distinguish him from the Fat Blue pattern. Though I did joke with Danny, when the discovery of Bob's was first added, whether this meant that at some point his family interbred with a clan of Fat Blue Anythings with a penchant for restaurant dining. Andrew Leal (talk) 17:31, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Elmo's World Did anyone remember this character from the food episode of Elmo's World? This may be the last known appearence of him to me. Any ideas? -- User:Peaceson 23:15, April 15, 2006 :He has appeared since then. The "Food" segment is from season 30, and I believe that a few more sketches with Mr. Johnson were produced in seasons 31 and 32. Aside from that, since that season Mr. Johnson has appeared in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, CinderElmo, Let's Eat!, A Celebration of Me, Grover, and an episode from season 36. --Minor muppetz 18:25, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Different appearance I noticed in this video that the puppet's eyes look a little different than in the past. This is a version of Fat Blue, but it's an established character - should there be a Through The Years section? It's a little mentionable as thats Frank Oz doing Grover. Shawn (talk) 23:59, 4 February 2009 (UTC)